The weirdest thing
by JokersJustice
Summary: Wally West had done a lot of weird things in his life. This had to be the weirdest. He never had much luck in love and Dick agrees he should follow a certain Martian's advice. Will this lead to something great? Or will Wally be out of luck again?


**Authors Note: **_So, I've been in love with this pairing forever. I'm not exactly sure why. I just really like the way these two interacted in the show. I realize their interaction doesn't point to anything like this but… I just love it. I think its cute. Different. Its different and I like that. Also J'onn's my Martian! I love him and he needs love and BAM there's Wally, this super awesome redhead with a lot of love to give! Okay I'll stop talking now. _

The Weirdest thing

Wally West had done a lot of weird things in his life; like recreate Berry Allen's lab accident and gaining _superhuman-speed_ at the young age of thirteen. Or running through space with a black whole generator to prevent some evil whacko's from blocking out the sun. Yeah, Wally West had done a lot of weird things in his life-but this perhaps was the weirdest thing he'd ever done.

Wally sat awkwardly on the double bed. Oddly conscious of every little winkle and crease he was putting on the once perfectly smooth blue sheets. He shifted nervously but the action only caused more creases to appear. He doubted that this bed had ever been used. He wondered if it had ever even been touched. He doubted it. After all, the rooms occupant didn't exactly sleep _in _a bed.

Glancing around the room and fidgeting with his fingers Wally took in the spars decorations about the room. He felt awkward being in the _Watchtower _in civilian clothes. He felt naked. It was disturbing. He was wearing simple sneakers with simple faded blue jeans that were perhaps a size to big for him and a faded yellow shirt under an opened checkered stripped white and dark blue shirt.

"Relax."

Wally jumped at the deep slightly accented voice and his attention snapped forward. He'd almost forgotten that the other man was there. He felt his ears heat up a bit and ran his fingers through his ginger hair. He was nervous. He was nervous to be in the presence of _this_ man, in this room, under these circumstances. Which was stupid really. Wally trusted this man with his _life_; there was no reason he should be nervous. Of course that little voice in the back of his head kept reminding him of just how _weird_ these circumstances were.

With a smile and preceding to run his fingers through his hair again Wally looked up at the other man. "Sorry J'onn. Guess I'm just a little nervous." He forced himself into a more relaxed, comfortable position; leaning back on his arms shoulders slouched slightly, he couldn't help but kneed the sheets with his fingers. "Which is stupid cause it isn't like I haven't been in this situation before."

The tall, green skinned Martian with the pupil-less orange eyes shook his head at Wally. "Untrue. You have never before been in a situation quite like this."

Wally shifted so he was sitting hunched forward, arms resting on his knees, hands clasped together. He couldn't help but let his thumbs twiddle as he nervously replied.

"Yeah, okay. I haven't. This is the weirdest thing I've ever done. I mean… I don't even know what to do J'onn. I mean… I…"

A large but gentle hand resting on his shoulder was enough to silence him. He looked up into the warm orange eyes not bothering to mask his anxiety. A small but warm smile from J'onn settled him slightly.

Wally West had always been a ladies man. Always. Batman and Robin…the first Robin could vouch to that. He'd always flirted with woman to the point where many claimed him to be a player. Of course if they knew him well they knew that he rarely if ever actually got with a woman. Wally was well known and well liked but his hyperactive tendencies often drove women away; either that or woman just couldn't take him seriously.

One evening while on monitor duty Wally bemoaned his luck with woman. Or his lack of luck with woman. It wasn't fair he'd said. He wanted a girl to call and flirt with. A girl to hold hands with. A girl to take to the movies and eat popcorn with. Wally wanted someone to have a relationship with. Someone to love. He had a lot of love to give and no one to give it to. Of course, he also had to admit that he also had a lot of lust. There would never be any hiding the fact that Wally was a horny young man. Of course he had excuse for that. He was young. Unfortunately Wally couldn't permit himself to be selfish. Wally knew that it would be difficult for him to have a physical relationship with a normal woman. He always feared that maybe he'd go to fast. His body could handle unbelievable amounts of friction-and he was afraid that someone would get hurt.

Of course when Wally tried to do the responsible thing and locate a not so normal woman that blew up in his face. All of the superhuman women thought he was a joke. They liked him, but they never _like_, liked him. He was just the funny cool gun in the red suit. It wasn't fair. And he ranted about it to himself for nearly twenty minutes before he noticed that he wasn't alone. J'onn had forgone his meditation to check on him and ask if he needed anything and had heard _everything_. Wally being who he was fumbled with his words, tried to cover up for himself, made a lame joker or two before blushing and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

J'onn had told him that he shouldn't feel embarrassed and that he was within his right to rant about the unfairness of his situation; for it was unfair. J'onn had also offered up an alternative. J'onn had suggested maybe trying to find a suitable partner who was not female before leaving. Flash had agonized over the suggestion for weeks. He'd even gone to Nightwing about it. It was no secret that Flash and Robin who now went by Nightwing were still friends. It also was no secret that Nightwing and Batgirl who now went by Oracle were in a semi-serious relationship. Distant as it were. He'd asked his friend his opinion on the subject. It had been the most awkward three minutes of Wally's life. Of course it didn't take very long for Nightwing to tell him his honest opinion. Which was that Flash should try it.

Wally was glad that Nightwing didn't seem bothered by him possibly trying to go out with men but at the same time he was still nervous. Who would seek out? Once again he couldn't seek out a normal man. He looked up to Superman and had known the Man of Steel for a long time. He also knew that Supes wasn't gay. He was married to Lois after all. He'd pondered about Batman for awhile but gave up on the idea because he knew _nothing_ about the caped crusader and didn't think that the dark knight would take to kindly to him flirting with him. He didn't even bother thinking about GL for to long because he knew how much GL liked Hawkgirl. He ran through other heroes and Metahumans he knew but nothing fit right. He couldn't ask any of them. So, Wally did the only thing he could do. He went to the Martian Manhunter.

He'd zipped around the Watchtower once or twice in search of the Martian before heading for the Martian's room. He'd paused outside of the room and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. It had taken him a lot of courage to knock on the door. Even more to enter when J'onn beckoned him. When questioned about his visit he quickly blurted out that he was going to take J'onn up on his suggestion but couldn't find any candidates and wondered if perhaps J'onn would be interested. During a short moment of silence he'd worried that he'd said it all to fast and that J'onn had missed it. But J'onn surprised him and answered him saying that he would gladly take Wally up on it. J'onn was very clear that they wouldn't commit to any relationship until Wally was sure he wanted to. J'onn also promised that Wally could trust him.

That had been two-weeks-ago and now Wally found himself seated on the Martian's unused bed in civilian clothes feeling like and awkward child. He wasn't exactly sure how they were supposed to precede. J'onn wasn't exactly _human._ He was humanoid in appearance but even that form wasn't his _true_ form. Wally had never seen J'onn's true form. Did J'onn even look humanoid? The lack of knowledge about J'onn's physiology made Wally uncomfortable. Could they even have sex in a conventional way? Were they even going to have sex? Or was he just being…presumptuous? When the Martian loomed over him Wally looked sheepishly up at him. "J'onn…I'm scared." His face burned at the admission. He could fight superhuman baddies but he couldn't handle this? He felt like some prepubescent virgin, which he was not.

Wally slowly slid down onto his back as J'onn slid onto the bed over him, one knee braced on the bed, arms braced near Wally's shoulders. "You do not need to fear." J'onn said quietly as he leaned over the other _much_ younger man. Wally felt a light shiver run down his pine when large strong green fingers slid along his cheek. He believed J'onn. He knew he didn't have to be afraid. And he was no longer afraid of what they were going to do or what they were not going to do. He was just afraid that J'onn wouldn't find him…desirable. "I do not wish to go to quickly. Just a sample of what it may be like having me as a lover." J'onn explained. Wally nodded. That sounded good. A sample. It wouldn't be to much, or to little. It would be enough to tell him if he was strictly into woman or maybe a little into men. "Just relax. This is a learning experiment for you."

Wally nodded again, his breathing hitching in his throat a little when J'onn lowered his face closer to his. It was hard not knowing what was going to happen. Wally couldn't read J'onn like he could read other people. For one thing J'onn didn't have many facial expressions and his eyes were pupil-less making it nearly impossible to read his eyes.

J'onn slid his hands to lightly cradle the sides of Wally's face, their faces three to four inches apart. Wally blinked in slight bewilderment not exactly sure what was going to happen or how he should respond when J'onn's eyes began to glow a brighter intense shade of orange. Wally's pupils immediately dilated and a shaky gasp escaped him as J'onn's presence slipped into his mind targeting all of the centers of the brain that controlled pleasure, and positive emotions.

Wally let out a shaky gasp as a flush filled his face and goose flesh spread across his body as an electric shock ran down his spine. His body grew hot and cold at the same time and his breathing hitched as a heat abruptly blossomed in his abdomen. His groin stirred and quickly hardened. He whimpered his body twitching slightly as pleasure assaulted every nerve ending. His fingers knotted in the blue sheets and his back arched as an intense wave of pleasure washed over him. A soft cry escaped him as he gasped and panted, his skin flushing gain giving him that odd hot and cold feeling. He continued shifting his hips arching up seeking something anything. J'onn was to far away. He couldn't reach him but he _wanted_ to. He whimpered and moaned, unable to voice the need to feel the alien against him. He couldn't think clearly to lost in the throws of pleasure.

His member throbbed and thick pearly strands of pre-cum moistened his underpants and jeans making them sticky. Sweat beaded his brow and the groove of his neck. His knuckles turned white due to the hard grip he had on the sheets. With a slightly louder cry he arched high off of the bed his frame shaking violently as he came in his pants.

Once he'd collapsed back on the bed J'onn released his face and his eyes returned to their darker shade of orange. Wally lay limply on the bed, lids heavy eyes glassy, lips parted as he panted to catch his breath. Occasional aftershocks from his orgasm caused him to tremble ever so often. His red bangs clung to his sweaty forehead and a damp spot stained the front of his pants. J'onn positioned himself to be seated beside the winded speedster. He gazed down at the younger man silently. Waiting for him to come out of his stupor.

After a few minutes Wally let his green eyes drift towards the Martian. He licked his lips and swallowed to coat his dry throat before speaking. "I. Feel like a limp noodle." This comment brought a small smile to the aliens face. Wally lifted and arm and covered his eyes. "What…did you…how…that…I…" He sighed out tiredly. "That felt really good."

"It was meant to."

"I've never…I've never felt so…so good. That was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced." Wally removed his arm from his face and looked back at his fellow hero. "But you know what was missing."

J'onn tilted his head in question. "You." Wally stated simply. "I wanted to feel you against me. I felt…great. But lonely."

"Are you stating that you would like to try this again with a more personal approach?"

Wally nodded.

"Yeah. I think I am." he smiled tiredly. "You know, I'm straight but…I think I maybe Martian-sexual."

J'onn let a small smile grace his mouth as the ginger chuckled at his own joke.

This was perhaps the strangest thing that Wally had ever done. Having mind-blowing mind sex with a Martian. But Wally was glad he'd done it. And he looked forward to doing it again. And again. And again.

**Authors Note: **_So yeah. In love with this pairing. I love hot alien/human mind sex. It turns me on and intrigues me because it is SO extremely intimate. I mean. Its your mind! Your most private place ever! I'm sorry but normal sex could never live up to mind-sex. Oh and if you haven't guessed due to my mind-sex obsession I am a big fan of the Spirk pairing from Star Trek. So suck it! Bam. I'm sorry. It's like four in the morning and I'm getting tired. I swear this won't happen a lot. Just once in awhile. I have other pairings I'll be writing about a lot more. _


End file.
